An assassin's sins
by Konohamaya Uzumaki
Summary: This happens in the real world and the fire nation is an organization of assassins whilst the other nations are rebelling against them. Zuko's got a new assignment from father. It's to capture Katara. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Pls read or you won't understand
1. The Assigment

**Story: An assassin's sins  
**

**Rate: T for language**

**Summary: In this story everything is based on the real world so it's not a cartoon and there is a war sort of but it's all in the shadows so the society doesn't have a clue on what's really going on. People aren't naturally born into benders here but instead they're being experimented on and that's how they turn into benders. The air nation, water nation and the earth kingdom are rebelling against the fire nation organization whom is a group of assassins that are slowly taking control of the country and with time the world.**

**Zuko is an assassin and Katara is one of the rebels against the fire nation but what if one day she used to be one of them in the past and will be once again with a little persuasion.  
**

**Pairing: Zutara**

The place was dark but spotlights of different colors gave what little light they could. The people there were dancing with the heavy music the DJ was playing. Others were at the bar drinking away their sorrows in the foul smell of the cigarettes that the bartender was smoking along with the majority of the people there.

At a section of the disco isolated from the rest were a few drunken men whom were cheering and drinking champagne as they celebrated their victory and babbled on and on between hiccups:

"After all our hard work we finally managed to get their cargo!"

"I knew we could do it! **No one** stands a chance against members from the earth kingdom organization! YEAH!"

"Yupp you said it!" hiccup "Not even those monkeys from the fire nation organization!"

As they babbled and gave off valuable information the girl standing alongside them pretended to not be hearing anything as she massaged their backs. They had found the girl as soon as they went inside the disco to celebrate and they immediately took a liking to the beautiful black haired girl with grey alluring eyes or rather eye since they couldn't see her other eye because of the bangs she kept over half of her face but she didn't seem to mind their company either.

A cell phone rang and after crashing into a few walls and falling onto a waitress there, they finally managed to find the damn phone and answered with a gruff voice "What the fuck do you want?"

The boss twitched his right eye in anger at being talked to like that but instead of yelling a nasty remark back he reprimanded them "Are you drunk? I told you not to do that until you deliver that cargo of weapons. We still haven't won yet. Not until those weapons are brought here and disposed of. They can still ambush you so hurry back here with the cargo"

"Relax Boss everything is under" hiccup "control" hiccup "I'm telling you all that stress gotta be bad for your health especially since you're kicking a 60…actually make that a 61 since tomorrow's your birthday"

"Get your lazy asses over here with the cargo! If those assassins get a hold of all those weapons there's no telling how many innocent people will suffer the fire nation's wrath!" The Boss advised letting his temper get the better of him and than he hung up.

"Geez the Boss must have been sleeping on the wrong side of the bed" he grumbled and hiccupped again "Lets go men! For the earth kingdom!"

"YEAH!" one of them screamed as he got up from his chair but as soon as his alcohol-numb legs made contact with the floor he toppled over the ground taking several of the other 'agents' down with him but the girl that was with them dodged easily and landed gracefully near them giving them a nice smile as she pretended to ponder how to get them up although despite her 'concern' she didn't make a move to help them out.

One of them sighed "Maybe they let us win after all"

A poor soul that got stuck on the bottom when the others fell on top of him yelled "Get the hell offa me! I'm not enjoying the view down here with your butt on my face!"

After a few minutes they managed to get up but before they could make a run for the exit she grabbed one of their hands and smiled cutely up at them "Are you going to leave me behind?"

"Well…" one of them tried to find a nice way to reject her while still remaining on her good books just in case he'll be in need of a girlfriend soon.

But the others whom had already fallen for her charm beat him to it "Sure you can come with us beautiful. Just don't tell anyone about our super top secret hideout, campice?" he tried to sound cool.

A stupid looking one corrected as he rubbed his head with a finger like a monkey "I thought that was capiche in french… or was it german?"

The girl fought the urge to roll her eyes at their stupidity and fought the urge to take them out than and there. She had to stick with the plan. She and the others needed to know were the hideout is that's the whole point they let them have the cargo in the first place to get the bigger fish. That was the assignment their leader the fire lord gave them after all.

She started following them to the truck with the cargo and with their backs to her she couldn't resist giving a deadly glare that would make the toughest man piss in his pants, showing her true colors.

They opened the back of the truck and got on as they helped the girl up "Now come on sweety. Make sure you don't twist your ankle on your way up"

'Oh I'll show you twisting…' she thought angrily at being treated like a child.

"Wake up snot-face. We're leaving" One of the men yelled at the driver that they left behind the wheel when they went in disco to celebrate their 'victory'.

"Very well" the old man said but made no move to drive since he was waiting for the signal.

A teenager in a black outfit and a mask of a blue headed demon was hiding in the shadows as he watched the earth kingdom agents get inside the van easily being manipulated by June who was his back-up and if that wasn't paranoid enough his uncle was behind the wheel posing as the driver while the real one whom was forced to give them the location to the earth kingdom hideout. Now the driver was long dead in a trashcan ready for pick up. The garbage men will have a huge surprise the next morning. June's job was merely to stall the earth kingdom agents long enough for them to get in positions and 'take care' of the driver.

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation start driving already!"

"What are you deaf?"

"Is he dead or something?"

Zuko walked soundlessly through the shadows and attached himself to the bottom of the van. When he was secure and ready for take off he flicked the metal of the truck lightly and made a little noise giving off his signal.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

"Rats" Iroh responded easily shrugging it off as he drove to the hideout.

June smirked when she heard the signal knowing that now all of them were in position so it was time for her to do her job.

"Why are you smirking like that beautiful?" one of the soon-to-be-dead-agents questioned the temptress.

"Nyla!" June signaled her half boxer, half foxhound blind dog (A/N sorry but I couldn't exactly have a shirshu to exist in my story since this is in the real world so none of those unrealistic animals exist and the important ones have been switched to something else like Nyla I turned her into a fighting dog and good at tracking scents based off on the real one)

Her trusting companion showed himself from behind a crater, leaped over to his mistress and growled fiercely promising the certain doom that would befall them.

"What the"

What's going on?"

"Cute puppy" an idiot commented.

"Get ready to join the driver" June said as she cracked her knuckles.

"What did you do to him?" one of them accused.

"Not me stupid. You should have kept an open mind and in case you haven't figured it out yet. You're surrounded by enemies. Top to Bottom. Literally so **if** by some miracle you escape me the others will take good care of you"

"Very well. Do your worst but we'll never tell you where our hideout is" they said courageously.

She laughed but it didn't reach her eyes "Don't think too highly of your selves. We knew you earth kingdom agents won't be cooperative so we took precautions for such an attitude. **You** might be strong but your defenseless driver wasn't. It was made sure that the moment you step on this truck the information we needed would already be gathered. You're disposable now"

June narrowed her eyes "Now die!" and with that her and her companion charged.

* * *

*With Iroh*

"Such a high spirited girl" Iroh told himelf with a smile when he heard June screaming at the back of the truck "I'm guessing she's a _little_ upset about having had to act like a defenseless girl to keep them distracted. She never was good at this"

"It was a shame that Azula had to come down with a cold and gotten substituted by June on this assigment" he continued sarcastically knowing his niece lied to get out of an uncomfortable situation since she thought she was too high and might to do such a simple task.

* * *

After some time driving they finally reached their destination. Iroh pulled in the drive way in front of the hideout and some agents from the earth kingdom came to him as one of them asked him about the cargo.

Since it was dark out Iroh's face couldn't be fully seen so he wasn't caught "It's in the back"

As soon as one of them went to open the door he was pulled by his ankles down under the truck by Zuko who was still down there.

Before the others could send for backup June opened the door and her and her blind dog Nyla charged forward as Zuko assisted her from the shadows.

* * *

*With Iroh*

"What's taking those youngsters?" he sighed like the old man he was "I could really use some jasmine tea by now"

Zuko and June walked over to Iroh after they finished off their 'rude hosts'.

"We took them out and transported the cargo with the guns to one their cars over there. Now what uncle?"

"Good so the guns and all that equipment is already in the car but you did leave the explosives in the truck, right?" Iroh asked.

"You told us to old-timer" June rudely pointed out.

"Good. Than take all the explosives. Leave only one in this truck. Spread the others all over the hideout. As ordered by the fire lord this hideout will be blown to the ground"

* * *

*After a few minutes*

Iroh got a call "I've spread the bombs uncle" Zuko said than he heard June "Me too. Now let's get out of this joint. It's time I get my pay"

"Get to the car with the cargo. Make sure you're ready for pick-up" Iroh instructed as he drove the van into the hideout. The guards there let him enter thinking he was on their side.

As soon as the van made it inside he got out and activated the time bomb inside the van with his firebending while running for the entrance knowing that the after-shock of that one bomb in the van would be enough to set off the bombs Zuko and June set up earlier. A few bombs at the front where the entrance was had started to be blown up but still not all the bombs had exploded yet but still the fires started engulfing the hideout which was locked from the outside so none of the people inside would be able to get out.

Iroh ran as fast as he could to the entrance which was engulfed by the fire where the bomb had blown up whilst the everyone else of the earth kingdom agents ran at the back for the exit trying to get out but that too was locked. Iroh realized that he was out of time knowing that the bombs at the back near the exit were about to blow up any second but right when all hope seemed to be gone for the old man a car with Zuko at the wheel busted through the burnt entrance "Get in"

Exactly when the entire place went up in flames they managed to get out of there with the car going at full speed whilst crashing into random walls in the process.

"Good save nephew" Iroh commented.

"Save? I thought I was going to die" June muttered as she clutched tighter to the material on the seat whilst closing her eyes in fear trying to not see the poor car crashing into everything in it's surroundings "I can't believe this car still hasn't blown up or went out of commission yet since there isn't a stinkin wall here left standing! It has enough lives as a cat!"

A random person opened the door and was getting out of his car but when he saw a dangerous looking car with a lunatic at the wheel he went back in and the door left open got prided off its hinges when the other car collided in it but still the lunatic kept on driving. The man blinked trying to get the sleep out of his eyes hoping he was only dreaming since he nearly lost his life or a body part in a mille second.

June screeched "Who was the moron that gave you a license? I want to talk to him about buying a **HUGE** pair of glasses! What is he BLIND? Couldn't he notice you can drive no better than a one year old!"

"I knew it was a bad idea to bribe the instructor" Iroh sighed in agony.

"Quit being so pessimistic" Zuko defended but immediately shut his mouth after seeing the door he just chopped off of the car was currently bouncing on his car's bonnet.

"I'm starting to think risking my life isn't worth all the money the fire lord will give me for this assignment" June said gloomily with a tear she just managed to squeeze out after pinching her eye but than her frown turned into a smile "Nahh I'll be swimming in money! What could be better than that!" June cheered while Nyla woofed.

* * *

Katara was in the kitchen making dinner for her brother, father and herself. She poured some spaghetti Bolognese in three plates and set them around the table along with the cutlery and empty glasses. Than she bended some air, turned it into water and bended it into the three empty glasses.

"We're home!" Sokka yelled.

"It's about time! What took you so long! If I knew those assassins would give you this much trouble I would have came to fight with you instead of staying at home to prepare dinner"

"The assassins from the fire nation were a bit tougher than we thought" he stated proudly "But nothing we couldn't take care of so no hard worries Katara"

"Yeah we sure beat them. Now I hope they rot in prison" Sokka said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Katara smile turned into a frown "Actually knowing the fire lord for as long as I do other assassins will just get them out from prison. They've got connections to _everyone_"

"Than we'll just have to beat them again and next time we'll make sure to break 200 of the bones in their body so they won't be able to walk little own escape for months" Hakoda joked.

"But dad there are only 206 bones in the human body" Sokka interjected.

"Exactly son"

Sokka laughed and even Katara smiled a bit at their antics but than she continued to frown "You don't know them like I do"

"We know that Kat-"

"No you don't!" Katara's temper got the better of her "They captured my mother when she was giving birth to me. Killed her and captured me. They raised me up in their fire nation school were they brainwash all the children there into obeying the fire lord. Than after I turned three they experimented on me just like what they do to the majority of the students there that would be turned into their assassins in the future. They hoped to turn me into a firebender but the scientist screwed up and instead turned me into the opposite. A waterbender but even though that happened they still let me continue on my 'educations' and with time I turned into one of their assassins. I was rescued a few years ago by you and the water nation troops but I still know what they're capable of because I was one of them"

"We know Katara but just like how we won before when we rescued you. One of their best assassins. We can win again" Sokka said "I just know it"

"We can't give up" Hakoda said determinedly.

"I'm not asking you to but sending them to prison won't work since they keep being bailed out" Katara looked forward as she remembered her days of being an assassin "If there's one thing I learned is that 'the only way to make sure your enemy won't come back to fight you again is to get rid of them. Permanently' that's the only way you'll be able to win" she said as she chanted one of the 'lessons' she was taught back at the 'school' where they brainwash all the children.

Hakoda remained silent as his eyes remained downcast so he could hide the anger in them. He wasn't angry at his daughter no he was angry at the monster who brainwashed her into thinking such a way. Even though she no longer works for the fire lord she's still being influenced by him. She still thinks death is the answer to everything.

"Sokka grabbed a pocket clock and started waving it in Katara's face like a stupid-looking magician.

"Would you stop shoving that thing in my face!" Katara protested angrily.

Hakoda looked questioningly at his eldest whom merely replied "I'm trying to de-hypnotize her because that's _definitely_ not the sister I know talking"

Hakoda sighed at his eldest's actions as he pondered whether there was a time when Sokka was young and he accidentally got hit over the head and caused permanent damage. That would surely explain why his brain doesn't tick right but so far he couldn't remember such a time.

Katara sighed "It doesn't work that way Sokka and I should know"

* * *

*With the firelord*

The place looked like any regular office. It had a small coffee maker at the corner, cabinets with files inside, a TV hanged on one of the walls, a table with a computer where the fire lord sat at and a shelf with documents behind it.

Although it looked normal enough, in truth it wasn't. The documents on the shelf were information on their enemies and possible vulnerabilities that would help him plot a plan to bring them down, the files which were in the cabinets were records of past or in-coming murders and robberies planned to be 'taken care of' in the next couple of months. Also unlike regular office's security, for his own protection the firelord had a handful of Yu Yan Archers there readily armed in case someone in the room should double-cross him.

"I trust you completed both tasks? The retrieval of the weapons and the annihilation of the earth kingdom hideout?" the firelord questioned to be sure they won since he won't make the mistake his enemies did.

"Yes" Zuko, Iroh and June informed their leader back.

"Very well than I'll send some of my best spies to make sure there aren't any witnesses left behind-"

SNEEZE!

"-Or any evidence leading back to us which would cause the authorities to start to question us" the firelord tried explaining whilst ignoring the person sneezing in the room next to his office, which was the infirmary.

June couldn't help but comment "Isn't that a little over-doing it?" but than she decided to change the subject since she didn't feel like arguing with the fire lord and get another beating "Oh well it's not like I care just as long as I get my pay?" she questioned in case she angered him to the point were she won't even get a penny for her poor pocket.

"Of course" the firelord made a hand motion and a servant appeared with a cheque.

He motioned for another servant whom came with a file he just got out from the cabinet "Here is a solo assignment which I'm sure you are more than capable for. The details are inside the file if you're willing to accept"

COUGH!

"Well…" she started to reject his offer but was cut off.

"I'll triple the zeros you have on your current cheque" he bargained knowing he had her beat when it came to money since she was only working for him to begin with _because_ he was easily the richest person in the city so it would make sense for her to work for him.

"You got yourself a deal!" June said in excitement.

He smirked "Very well. The deadline is also in the file. Dis-"

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!

"-missed" his smirk fell and he started sighing.

Before June left as instructed she couldn't help but remark "Azula's got one heck of a cold"

"Yes" the firelord muttered more so to himself than to June since she had already left.

Zuko thought in shock 'Father's honestly falling for that ridiculous act?'

Iroh sighed as he thought 'This is definitely not Azula's best work. If my brother's honestly believing this he really should think about retiring' he smiled with suppressed mirth 'He's getting old and cranky anyway'

"Iroh you too are dismissed" he said harshly towards his oldest brother.

As soon as Iroh left Ozai told his son "I have a special assignment for you, my son. You're to capture someone"

Zuko asked bewildered "Capture? Isn't that a waste of man power? Capture is child's play which is why you've been sending me on assassination assignments ever since I turned 13"

"You shouldn't take this lightly. Whom I want you to capture is fairly strong. You see she used to be an assassin working for the fire nation. One of the best actually which is why I'm in need of her services once again" the fire lord smirked as he motioned for a servant to hand Zuko a file "Here's the file for the assignment. I expect you to capture her as soon as possible"

Zuko took the file and spoke his opinions "I see that's why you want her captured because you need her but if she left on her own free will I'm sure she won't come back to the organization willingly even if she is captured"

"Whoever said she needs to work for me on her own free will. I don't care whether she's forced to or not just as long she gets the job done"

Zuko listened to his father as he opened the file and saw a dark skinned girl with azure eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul. He read through some of the information on her than her read her name out loud "Katara"

**I don't know if i'm gong to continue this story. I only did it becuase i had nothing better to do but if you want me to continue just leave me a review and tell me and i'll see what i can do =]**


	2. The Blue Spirit

**Chapter 2: The Blue Spirit**

**Rate: T for language**

**Song: Winterborn by Cruxshadows (I only edited half of the song though)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I'm sorry if the last half is too stupid and boring but i wrote that yesterday and my grandpa died a few days ago so this isn't exactly my best work anyway thanks a lot for all your reviews, favorites and alerts. I continued writing this story for you guys.**

Recap:

_Zuko listened to his father as he opened the file and saw a dark skinned girl with azure eyes that seemed to bore into his very soul. He read through some of the information on her than he read her name out loud "Katara"_

End recap.

Even though it was morning the sun never showed that day because it had been raining ever since yesterday night when Zuko was given his new assignment.

Said man was inside his apartment scanning the file on "Katara" for like the hundredth time trying to not forget a single detail written there so he could have the advantage when he fights her that night.

The door bell rang and Zuko cursed through the air at being interrupted. He marched over to the door and practically prided the door off its hinges in fury.

A business man greeted him with a smile but when he saw the condition the door was in his smile turned upside down and started thinking desperately in his mind 'I'm too beautiful to die'

"Well?" Zuko urged him with a gruff voice you only hear a gorilla speak in.

"Y…y…ou…s….ee…" the business man stuttered in fear for his life.

Zuko's right eye twitched as he thought in anger at the pathetic man before him 'He thinks this is scary? And he doesn't even know I'm an assassin. I don't think I wanna know what he'd think than'

"y…our…f…f…aaa" he continued stuttering the sentence but his vocals got stuck on the vocal 'aaa' so he sounded like a terrible opera singer.

"I don't have time for this!" Zuko yelled more so to himself and than without even forming his hands into fists he hit the man's back who in shock and pain spit out the sentence "Your father sent me to discuss some paperwork and offers the company has been receiving!"

The man started to smile proudly at being able to form out the sentence and giving himself a nice invisible pat on the back but exactly when his ego felt like it couldn't get any higher to heaven with Zuko's next remark he felt like his ego fell back down to hell in a mere split second.

"Why didn't you just say so! Than I wouldn't have had to break your back into a jigsaw puzzle to get it out of you!" Zuko remarked but than what the man before him said registered in his mind "Wait what? It's father's company! Why do I have to do HIS work?"

"W…el…l" he received a glare from Zuko carefully reminding him not to waste any more of his time or else. So he tried to force himself to squeeze out the sentence "Y…you see your poor little sister Azula is still sick with the flu and your father was so depressed that he couldn't come to work but this paperwork can't wait. Its due date is today! So he sent me over to your apartment to help me out here since I'm in no position to make choices for the head of the company"

"WHAT! But I've got an assignment!" Zuko screamed out than he cursed at himself for saying that and hoped the man had hearing problems and did not hear his 'assignment' rant because _nobody_ in the country knew about him being an assassin and his father of all people actually _leading_ an assassination organization called the fire nation because to the entire country Ozai was just a kind individual who owned one of the most successful companies in the country if not the world and to top it all off this kind man gives a generous donation with many zeros every year to be used for the country along with a couple of local charities there too.

For his 'kind services' Ozai could send out decisions, laws and practically everything involving the country. He was pretty much ruling it. He just didn't have the title so he hides behind the real ruler and that was a good thing because if he sent out a decision that didn't favor the country the real ruler would get the blame not Ozai. Everything involving Ozai was a lie even the money because that was the money that was stolen from the town's people themselves after they're killed so in truth the money he gives them is the money of their deceased family and friends and he only gives them a tiny portion of the money making them think he's helping them but in truth he's making things worse they just don't see his true nature.

Only a handful of people know what's really happening. Those that are working for Ozai and those against him, the rebellors or as they call themselves 'the three nations' which are the air, water and earth organizations. They were made solely to bring down Ozai and the fire nation but even though they're against him they still wouldn't dare show the public the truth because they know Ozai will only get them killed before that happens and even if they manage to tell no one would believe them since they trust Ozai with their lives. So instead they do everything they can to stop Ozai but from the shadows. Just like him. Ozai does all his crimes in the shadows and they stop his crimes whilst in the shadows as well.

The business man laughed as he answered Zuko for his outburst "Oh don't be ridiculous you haven't attended school in years! There's no way you could have an assignment!" with that said the strange man got into the house, grabbed a few snacks and plopped down on a sofa as if it were his house and to top it all off he placed his feet roughly on the table next to him which looked like it had seen the world war and back.

Zuko sighed and thought to himself 'Am I glad this guy is such an idiot. That way I won't have to kill him so he won't leak information'

Zuko saw the mess he had already made in his living room which was a HUGE contrast to the stuttering, pathetic little man he saw a few minutes ago "Do you have two personalities or something?" he added harshly "And you're cleaning that up!"

"Good snacks you got here!" the man complimented as he wolfed down the food like a greedy pig but he was ignored. Zuko was too angry at his father to even care about the pig he got in his living room currently stuffing his face with anything he could find.

'Father would never do something to jeopardize an assignment! I can't believe he would do something like this! And for what? Just because Azula is faking a flu to get some attention and make my life miserable! He never stayed with me when I was sick! Not even when I was dying from the wounds I got once on an assignment' his rage turned to misery as he continued his thoughts 'I guess he must have forgotten he gave me an assignment otherwise he wouldn't have added his company work to the load since he cares too much about the assassinations …or rather capture. Since Azula's 'sick' he must have turned insane. He can't form a coherent thought'

The pig in the living room noticed the sudden change of mood in the atmosphere and when he looked up he saw a miserable looking Zuko with his shoulders and head drooping actually if they drooped anymore his face would meet the ground "Whaaaaaaa…you look like a dog that's about to be put down. Hmm" he pondered for a bit "AHA! Your girlfriend dumped you huh? That definitely would explain why you're so down"

Zuko glared at him but the stupid man continued "Tell you what I know a girl. I think she's about your age"

"Quit playing match-maker! Now shut up or I'll zip your mouth shut and don't think I'm joking!"

"Yeah I'm aware you don't have a sense of humor" the man laughed.

"That's it!" with that said Zuko started rummaging through a drawer.

"What are you looking for?"

"A zipper and some stitches that work on human skin" Zuko answered simply as if it didn't bother him in the slightest and in truth it didn't. He had killed so many that stitching a little zipper to human skin felt like child's play to him.

"Wait you were serious?" he yelled with fear in his eyes.

"You said it yourself. I don't have a sense of humor" Zuko stated simply.

"O…o…kay…f…ine." his stutter gotten back to him in fear for having to live like a priest "I give up! Just no stitching! How would I be able to kiss the ladies than! I'd rather die instead!"

"Maybe I should organize things after all" Zuko mumbled as he disappointedly closed the drawer since he couldn't find anything he could use.

The man noticed this so he jumped to his feet and whilst doing the hula he yelled happily "Hallelujah! Praise the Lord!"

Zuko felt like hitting his head with a brick but instead he rummaged though the man's bag for the paperwork that needed to be done because the sooner it was done the sooner he could get back to formulating a plan to take down Katara.

The pig looked over Zuko's shoulder to see how the work was going making his eyes bulge out of their sockets "What are you crazy? You forgot to add the expenses and how can you do the Trading, Profit and Loss account without doing the double entries first. Are you making up the currencies as you go or what?"

"CRAZY?" Zuko screamed "If you're such a genius. Get out of my house and do it yourself!"

"Like I said before I'm in no position to make decisions for the company" the pig sighed dramatically "Now I'll have to start from the beginning. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh the hell I have to go through to ensure this company remains standing" despite his dedicated speech he still tried to get out of doing the work "Zuko do the double entry for the fixtures and fittings and try not to forget the expenses this time"

After a couple of hours passed Zuko's temper got the better of him so he decided to 'politely escort' his guest out of the house and 'convince' him to do the paperwork himself.

"That's it I've had it! OUT!" Zuko yelled and he literally kicked him out of the house but before he could close the door the pig's foot got in between the door and the wall so he couldn't close it.

"You need to do…" the pig started.

Zuko shrugged it off "Yeah yeah. I know I _need_ to do the paperwork" he smirked and his eyes glinted with a murderous hue "But you wanna know what I _want_ to do?"

"No…" but the pig was once again cut off by Zuko.

"See this pencil?" Zuko held up the pencil he was doing the work with (A/N Zuko makes a LOT of mistakes and if he wrote with a pen not even 7 crates of tipp-ex would be enough so he settled for a pencil) and with that said while using only his thumb Zuko easily snapped the pencil in half "That's what's going to happen to you"

The pig visibly gulped in fear at being chopped in half seeing as now he knew Zuko doesn't joke even when it comes to these things but even in fear he had to voice his concerns "I…i hate to break it to you but this paperwork's deadline is today so it has to be" huge breath "To be done by somebody and since your father and sister are out of commission. T…..t….that l…leaves" squeak "y….o…u"

"Than do it yourself! You made it painfully obvious that I'm terrible at doing paperwork anyway and you obviously are!"

He decided to use his usual trump card to shut Zuko up "Why of course I am. But unfortunately I'm in no position to make important decisions for the company. I'm just a simple _businessman_ not the _head_ of the company"

"Than don't decide **yourself**!"

"huh?"

"Use luck! Decide using 'Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe' or something like that. That way YOU won't be deciding anything! Luck will!" and with that said our young genius Zuko slammed the door in the pig's face.

"Uhh…huh?" the greedy pig mumbled confusedly but still took the 'advise' and while walking to the parking lot towards his car he decided to finish some of the work.

He pointed towards various contracts and chanted "Lets see… eeny, meeny, miny, MOE! AHA! Got ya!" he laughed "This is much more fun than having to wreck my brain. I'll have this done while driving towards home"

He looked to see where his finger was pointing to see what decision luck has decided "Looks like 70% of the money from the company will be given to the werqa company. The Boss won't like this one seeing as this will leave him without a penny in his pockets for years"

* * *

Zuko looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly time to complete the assignment so he went over to have a shower and after he was done he put on his regular black outfit which he wore on every assignment as the infamous 'Blue Spirit'

He looked out the window and saw that it was still raining so he put on a black coat. He grabbed a black bag which inside it held a few of his weapons and things he'll need along with his Blue Spirit mask.

With everything ready Zuko walked out of his apartment, got into his car and drove off towards Katara's house running into random walls like a true maniac.

* * *

*With Katara*

Katara was in the kitchen baking a cake and every now and than she would peer through her window into the living room, take a look at Sokka making poses in front of the full body mirror in the living room and let out an amused laugh.

Sokka continued tossing picking up lines to the mirror to see what he was doing wrong unaware that he was giving his sister perfect blackmail material to use against him "Baby did you fart? 'cause you blow me away"

Sokka pouted thinking that wasn't a good one either. Than he let out a victory smile "You are so sweet…uhh I'm getting a toothache just looking at you!"

Katara shook her head in a gesture of pity.

"You're like a dictionary. You add meaning to my life" Sokka pouted this time "Nahh sounds like something grandpa told gran gran" he shuddered, trying to get the nightmare out of his mind.

This also made Katara shudder as she thought in aggravation 'I don't think my ears are old enough to be hearing this nonsense' It almost made her feel sorry for eavesdropping on her brother.

"Your eyes are as golden as my toilet water at home"

Katara had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

Hakoda who had just came in heard what his son just said "He thinks about women even in the bathroom?"

"Shhh" Katara shushed her father whilst hoping her brother hadn't heard so she could continue listening 'cuase this surely beat the crap the radio was spouting.

"You are the hottest thing since sunburn?" Sokka asked himself not completely sure if that one was a good one.

"There are just some things a father isn't meant to hear" Hakoda sighed.

"Where did I go wrong with that kid?" he sighed again as he watched his son making abs at

himself in a mirror and giving himself the 'flirting Sokka smirk' "What is exactly does he think he's doing? Because I give up trying to understand that kid"

Katara answered simply "Practising pick up lines…"

"If he's that desperate he should go practice on a real girl not a mirror"

Hakoda flinched at what his son said next "Your daddy must be a terrorist, 'cause baby- you da bomb!"

Hakoda clarified his earlier statement "But I don't advise saying that to a real girl in case her father really is a terrorist"

"Dad you didn't let me finish. I was going to say he was practicing pick up lines on the ONLY person that won't reject him. Himself" Katara finished her earlier sentence.

"That bad huh?" Hakoda sympathized.

"What are you forgetting…"

* * *

*Flashback 1*

Sokka asks a girl "Do you have the time?"

The girl answers with a random shrug not even bothring to look at her watch "I don't know. Midnight?"

"No the time to write down my number?"

She rolled her eyes at him and walked away but before she left she heard:

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Me!"

SLAP!

"Shut the hell up!" and with that said she walked away.

* * *

*Flashback 2*

"Hey, Laura!" Sokka yells with the brightest smile he could manage as he gave the girl before him a big hug "I haven't seen you forEVER!" and than he gives her a huge kiss "Wow, you've really changed!"

The bewildered girl blinks twice seeing as she was so confused since she just got hugged and kissed in under a second by some guy she never even met before than she managed to mumble out "I'm not Laura"

Sokka now fakes a surprised look "What? Oh my God, you even changed your name!"

"I told you! You're mistaking me for someone else!" she yells this time at the loser before her.

"Oh btw Laura It's my birthday! How about a birthday kiss?"

"Is it really your birthday?" she looked skeptical as she asked trying to confirm her suspicions.

"No, but how about a kiss anyway?" Sokka squeaked out.

SLAP!

"Pervert I can't believe I actually stayed and listened to you"

* * *

*Flashback 3*

"Hi. My name is Sokka. I'm running for president in 2019. And I could sure use your vote. Here...write down your number and I'll call you to discuss my platform"

She sighed "They should have kept you in the looney bin seeing as you belong there"

* * *

*Flashback 4*

"I have only three months to live" Sokka said with a sad look on his face.

"Ooh you poor thing" she said sympathetically.

"Yeah and I'd like to die with all my dreams fulfilled so wanna go out with me sometime?"

She pretended to ponder "Umm... I don't think so but I'll happily come to your funeral"

"You think of people when they're still alive not dead. What's the point of trying after the person's dead?" Sokka whined than it clicked "Wait you want me dead that badly? So much for buying sympathy"

* * *

*Flashback 5*

"You are so beautiful that I would marry your brother just to get into your house" at that moment Sokka paused "That sounded better in my head.

She yelled "FAG!" and than she slapped him.

* * *

*Flashback 6*

Here Sokka was at a comic invention. He walked towards a costume wearing girl and asked "Excuse me miss? You dropped something back there?"

She asked "Where?"

"Over there!" Sokka pointed to where he was standing just seconds ago.

"What did I drop?" she asked again seeing as she didn't see anything.

"My jaw!" and with that Sokka slapped his thigh and started laughing but when he saw she wasn't laughing he tried pulling himself together and even wiped away a stray tear from his eye he gotten at his humor.

"Uhh... that was a joke but really I can become invisible" he said proudly.

"Really?"

"Can you see me?"

"Yes"

How about tomorrow night?

SLAP!

* * *

*Flashback 7*

"Hi. I suffer from amnesia. I can't seem to remember the difference between the male and female anatomy" Sokka says to a random than he lifts her skirt "Mind if I have a look and jog my memory?"

SLAP!

"LECHER!"

* * *

*Flashback 8*

"Would you like to dance?" Sokka asked a girl he found drinking in a night bar and not dancing like the rest. Well not all the rest seeing as he was dateless too.

She looks Sokka up and down giving him the once over "No thank you"

Sokka tries to salvage whatever that was left of his dignity so he covered it up "Sorry, you must've misunderstood me. I said: 'you look fat in those pants!' so no heart feelings ok?"

SLAP!

* * *

*Flashback 9*

Here Sokka was working a part time job as a bartender. This is when a girl walks up to him and starts saying "I need..."

Sokka bored looking eyes immediately starts glowing when he sees the beautiful looking girl before him "Coffee? tea? me?"

The girl drops a half empty beverage on Sokka's head which she found there laying about "What I need is for you maniac to cool down"

"Sorry 'bout that but I'm excited 'cause my psychiatrist sent me for an x-ray because she thinks I have a magnetic personality"

She laughed "Really? Was it opposite day when your psychiatrist said this?"

Sokka pretends to fake laugh at the diss "Funny hey can I see your hand?"

He grabs a pen which was near the cash register and draws a little river. Then a bunny on one side and says he can't get to the other side because he will go glub glub glub.

She confusedely asks "What was the point of that?"

"Just wanted an excuse to hold your hand" he than drinks and pretends to be coughing on the alcohol "Oh no, I'm choking! I need mouth to mouth, quick!"

SLAP!

* * *

*Flashback 10*

"When I saw you from across the room, I passed out cold and hit my head on the floor...so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons" Sokka informs the girl like a true gentleman.

"How dumb do I look?" she arches a brow to emphasize her point.

"I'd rather not answer that 'cause my face will fall off if I get slapped more" Sokka answers nervously yet truthfully. Maybe a bit too truthfully.

SLAP!

* * *

*Flashback 11*

"If you were a booger I'd pick you first" Sokka says.

A big guy with lots of muscles making him look like a wrestler marched up to Sokka making Sokka look like a scrawny, little insect compared to the bulkier man "Are you saying my girlfriend's disgusting?"

Sokka tries to squeak out a "nooooo" to try to save his life but he was beyong help. A lost cause.

PUNCH!

* * *

*Present time*

"He really should just give up and become a priest and admit that he just doesn't have what it takes with the ladies" Hakoda sighed once again.

Sokka walked in the room "Gosh I'm starving. What do we have for dinner sis?"

"We never eat this early. I haven't prepared anything yet" Katara said.

"Say Katara seeing as you haven't cooked anything yet how about tonight we give you a break and go out for some pizza. What do you say?" Hakoda asks.

"That's okay Dad but I'm on a diet besides I'm not hungry"

"I'm not!" Sokka yelled at the top of his lungs with a huge smile on his face "Come on Dad lets go eat and we can even leave Katara here to starve as a bonus. Life couldn't get any better oh and dad we're ordering-"

His father cut him off as he rolled his eyes at his son "I know I know. Meat"

They grabbed some jackets and exactly as they were about to leave Hakoda caught sight of his daughter with the phone in her hand "And you young lady better not be calling Aang over like you did last time while we weren't in the house"

Katara's eyes widened and she laughed nervously "Haha I wouldn't dream of it" she forced out another laugh "W…whatever gave you that idea?" than she notices both her brother and father eying the phone which was still in her hand. She quickly hides it behind her back though it was too late and continues to fake laugh.

Hakoda sighed "It's not that I don't trust the kid in fact he's the best I could hope for, for you but I'd still appreciate it if he doesn't meet with you behind my back. Besides it's not like I won't find out anyway the neighbors here are tattle tales especially old lady Matilda down the street. She has nothing better to do in her old age than to spy on everyone behind the curtains and she doesn't hold back on giving a mouthful to the parents either"

"I know. I know Dad and they can say whatever they like. I got nothing to hide and like I told you a million times we were only watching movies last time"

"Right, right. Good night Katara"

"Right. Night" Katara mumbled back as they left.

* * *

*In the Firelord's secretary's office*

A phone rang and it was responded by a young girl whom was probably still a teenager. She forced her voice to remain cheerful and not show the sadness this job brought upon her because it was protocol not to show one's emotions. This was what she signed up for but back than she was too young and immature to understand what death really meant.

She only went for the money and it may have paid well but sometimes it's best to remain in the dark about certain things and people being killed like a bunch of animals with no mercy was definitely one of those things she would have been glad not to have known about but now it was too late to go back seeing as she would be killed like all the others if she left so the only thing left for her to do is to move forward with all the mistakes she had done in the past.

She said cheerfully "This is Maya speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey kid. It's June. You can tell the firelord I just finished the case he gave me and I'm ready for my pay"

"I'll be sure to inform him tomorrow when he comes to the office" Maya replied politely playing her role perfectly with no glitches.

"Ahh man. Are you saying I won't get my pay today just because Azula is sill faking a flu and killing her poor daddy with worry" sigh "He better pay me extra for putting up with this _ridiculous_ nonsense"

"Miss. June could you please give me a full report of your assignment so I can type it all out for the firelord" Maya said in a nice tone.

"Just tell 'im I used Nyla to track down that bozo Long Feng so he would use the Dai Lie to aid us in our real assignment. Two hours ago the Dai Li were killing their own people and just as the firelord expected some rebels were called to take them down but they weren't enough so they just called for back-up. If the firelord was right they'll deem those losers a huge threat because they killed and crushed a few limbs so large troops that are in the area will be called upon to take them down and like he told me I ordered the Dai Li to attack in the village where that waterbender lives so her brother and father will be called along with the troops to take down the Dai Li so the waterbender will be all alone at home so Zuko can capture her and make a clean getaway without anyone to get in his way but I'm not sure if the Dai Li will be able to stall Zuko enough time to work his magic"

"Whatever do you mean?" Maya inquired.

"Well if Nyla's right and she always is. She just smelled the avatar in the area so he'll surely get called along with the troops as well and there's no way those half-assed earthbenders will stand a chance against the avatar"

"Do not worry the Firelord already knew about this"

"Of course he did" June said with an annoyed voice as she rolled her eyes at the heavens.

"The avatar s far too inexperienced as of yet he has only mastered two elements: Air and water and his main element is airbending and seeing as it's the opposite element to earthbending it won't do him any good. Therefore seeing as he hasn't mastered earthbending he will surely have a difficult time with the Dai Li and those troops that will be sent will be mostly non-benders from the water tribe so if the calculations are correct. They will surely stall enough time"

"Yeah yeah but that cheap-assed good-for-nothing better come to work tomorrow with that cheque in hand 'cause I don't do charity. If I did I would have become a nun and made my mother's wish come true" June grumbled and than she hung up gruffly without so much as a 'bye dumbass'.

Maya sighed sadly as she let a tear fall down her cheek "All these innocent people sacrificed as a distraction just so that the troops would be kept away and not realize the true objective. Katara"

* * *

*With Katara*

As soon as Katara saw that they were long gone she replaced her gloomy look with a smirk as she dialed her boyfriend's number "Come on Aang…pick up!"

After some time Katara gave up but than after a few minutes her phone rang and with a bright smile on her face she answered happily "Hi I thought maybe you could come over today. We could always watch movies in my room-" but the boy on the other end cut her off.

"Pass. The last time I watched a movie with you I ended up with a broken hand because I kept flipping through the channels while your stupid, girly movie was in the best part"

"Sokka? No I didn't mean you-" Sokka stopped her in her tracks once again.

"Yeah I know who you meant and you better be careful if Dad finds out he'll want to have your head on a silver platter"

"Sokka you're exaggerating" Katara continued "Dad can't _afford_ a silver platter"

"True but actually the reason why I called is because we just got a call from the guys telling us that we've got to smash more heads tonight so don't worry if the sun comes up tomorrow and we still haven't come back. That just means we got our hands full. Hah! they won't see this one coming! Oh and Katara cook me some meat tomorrow morning so I can have it as breakfast when I come back"

"Sure Sokka" Katara replied not at all disturbed by her brother's weird feeding habits seeing as she had top get used to it already over the years.

"Seeing as you hardly have anything to do it shouldn't be a problem. Damn. Girls have it so easy" Sokka sighed.

By this time Katara blew a fuse "Girls don't have it easy! Especially me! Having to wash after a PIG like you tends to get me to work overtime! And not to mention the SACRIFICE of having to was your dirty socks-"

Sokka decided to shut her up by going over to a different topic "Oh btw Aang and a few other rebels will be coming with us"

"Really? This must be some big case if you need the avatar" Katara pretended to be interested in the mission.

"Yup. Oh well gotta go. Duty calls"

* * *

*With Zuko*

Meanwhile Zuko was having a _little_ trouble with reaching his destination.

"Get out of the way you moron. Do you have some kind of death wish?" Zuko yelled at the old man crossing the street whom was taking way too long for Zuko's liking but that wasn't the only problem.

"Where were the brakes again?" Zuko yelled at no one in particular.

So as not to run over the old guy the assassin instead drove into a random wall hoping that would stop the car and fortunately it did.

A soon as the old guy walked or more like ran and left a bit of space for Zuko's car to squeeze through Zuko immediately fired the car and drove away like a mad man nearly running over the old man in the process for the second time that day.

The old guy yelled "Darn kids! Th-" the old guy's fake teeth fell to the ground. He went down to pick them up, put them back on and while still down there he continued his rant "They should give 'em their license when they're old and mature like when they're thirty. No younger! 'Cause this world don't need no crazies no more!" he tried to get up but than a loud _crack_ could be heard.

"Ahh for crying not loud I think I just threw out my back" he screeched "Somebody call an ambulance. I'm dying down here"

Zuko turned on his stereo so he'll listen to something else for a change other than the screams of the people he runs over or was about to. He flipped through the stations but than he stopped on a station which was playing one of his favorite songs. He cranked the stereo as high as it could get and ignored the random bricks, woods and pieces of what used to be a stall currently flying around his car which seemed to be a disaster area and continued listening to the song:

Dry your eyes and quietly bear this pain with pride

For heaven shall remember the silent and the brave

And promise me they will never see, the fear within our eyes

(my eyes are closed)

We will give strength to those who still remain

So bury fear, for fate draws near

And hide the signs of pain

With noble acts, the bravest souls

Endure the heart's remains

Discard regret, that in this debt

A better world is made

That children of a newer day might remember

And avoid our fate

(I've waited all day in the pouring rain, but nobody came, no, nobody came)

And in the fury of this darkest hour

We will be your light

You've asked me for my sacrifice

And I am Winter born

Without denying, a faith is come

That I have never known

I hear the angels call my name

And I am Winter born

Hold your head up high-for there is no greater love

Think of the faces of the people you defend

(you defend)

And promise me, they will never see the tears within our eyes

(my eyes are closed)

Although we are men, with mortal sins, angels never cry

* * *

*With Katara*

It was already past midnight when Katara heard some noises coming from downstairs. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled her way downstairs thinking her brother and father came back. On her way down she peered through a window which made her comment "Dad, Sokka am I glad you're back? It's raining cats and dogs out there I hope you haven't caught a fever"

Zuko smirked at her naivety but nonetheless he still answered even though the question wasn't aimed at him "No. I'm not weak enough to catch fevers that easily"

Katara gasped in surprise and instinctively found herself in a fighting stance but the shadows obscured his face so she voiced her thoughts "Who are you?"

Atara saw him walk out of the shadows. She saw a man wearing all black clothes and the only thing that clashed which wasn't black was his blue mask which looked a lot like a demon face.

"Blue Spirit"

Katara let out a laugh at that "I've killed a lot of people in the past so I'm sure that there are a lot of spirits that want me dead" she asked playfully "So which one might you be?"

"One that was ordered to return you back to the life you used to have in the past. Like the one you just mentioned" Zuko said without any emotions in his eyes which was the only thing that could be seen with the mask on.

Katara's playful mood left her as her suspicions were confirmed and she narrowed her eyes on her taller opponent "The Firelord wants me back?"

Zuko didn't bother to lie "With any force necessary but that all depends upon you"

Katara extracted water from the air around them and formed them into ice daggers and made them float around her defensively "Than I won't hold back! Now die!" and with that said she fired the daggers at him which he melted away with his fire.

Zuko fired some fire at her which she blocked with more water which she gathered from the air and as soon as she was about to launch a counter attack he sent another fire at her forcing her to go on the defensive once again and this routine continued for some time until Katara felt that he tested her patience well enough and decided to show him what she was really made of along with the reason as to why she was feared by many.

She purposefully didn't block a few of his attacks and instead dodged his attacks so the fire was sent at the wall behind her. When she realized the wall couldn't take the fire anymore with one sprint she dashed out the path her opponent made for her without realizing it.

Zuko followed her through the hole and looked at his surroundings which made him curse something very colorful. Too colorful to be mentioned here. The hole lead to a small garden filled with plants and flowers which according to his info she could easily extract the water from the plants so technically here she was at her strongest seeing as _everything_ around him could be used as a weapon. Perfect just perfect.

This time Katara was working with much more water so now she made a huge waterfall and launched it at her opponent forcing him on the defensive and make flames around him to evaporate the water but to n avail since there was too much water. Katara froze the water trapping him inside but as soon as she did that Zuko melted some of the ice around him and since that wasn't enough to free him he took out his dual swords from their sheaths and cut his way out.

Zuko smirked behind his mask thinking he won but what Katara said afterwards made him think otherwise "I'm not done yet!"

Without expecting it she formed the ice he had just broken out of into daggers and launched them at him from all directions: front, back, left, right, above, below. Everywhere. Zuko immediately deducted that it would be impossible for anyone to block that many daggers flying at him at 360 degrees so instead he only blocked the ones that would have hit his vital organs thus killing him and sacrificed the rest of his body.

Zuko fell to the ground in pain with all those daggers embedded in him. He lay there bloody and battered on the cold ground, most of the daggers were in his arms and legs since that was the only place he didn't block.

Katara realized she had him but she still wanted to play it safe even if he did look half dead already so instead of walking over to him with a dagger in hand to kill she just launched a dagger to kill him while staying at a safe distance.

THUMP

Katara's eyes fell to where the noise came and forgot about her opponent for a split second but that was all he needed. He fired some fire at the soles of her feet making her lose her footing in pain. Zuko clenched his teeth to stop himself from screaming out in pain as he plucked out some of the daggers embedded in him and aimed them at her still form on the ground.

He made sure to aim the daggers at her clothes not at her. He didn't know why but something in him didn't want to hurt her even though she deserved it for what she put him through but even so he had never gone easy on anyone before so he was definitely confused. Nonetheless he aimed the daggers at her and pinned her to he ground. He sighed in relief as he thought 'Am I glad tonight wasn't a full moon otherwise I would have ended up in a worse condition if she could use her bloodbending'

Zuko looked towards where the noise came from for the first time and saw that it was a fat dog chasing after his own tail but since he was so fat it was impossible and he kept falling so he made _thumping_ noises every time he fell on his head instead of his ass. Zuko smiled and thought gratefully 'Boy do I love animals right now. Maybe I should buy a dog and teach him how to assassinate people?'

Zuko clenched his teeth in pain again but this time he also bit his lip as he forced himself to his feet ignoring the excruciating pain coursing through his body while thinking 'This is _nothing_ compared to the _training_ my father put me through when I was only just a small child' and by the time he made it to his feet blood was dripping from beneath his mask which was caused by him biting at his lower lip in agony.

Katara's eyes widened as she saw him walk towards her and she thought in confusion 'I don't get it how can he walk in the condition that he is in? I mean I should know I've killed so many using this technique. It's definitely rare for somebody to actually survive through all this but standing and walking without so much as a scream is _impossible_. Just who is this masked man?'

Katara tried to struggle again but the daggers still held her as tightly as before 'Damn he has good aim'

She cracked an annoyed smile "No wonder they sent you. You're amazing"

"Not really I just got better training than you did" Zuko shrugged off her praise because he wasn't used to anyone congratulating him since everyone always thought that Azula was amazing and perfect at everything while he was just the lousy, little failure which even he thought he was but this strange girl he just met that day could see a side of him nobody else could.

"Really? Than you must have been in a noble family to get special training and by the level of fighting you showed today you must have been born to an Admiral or someone of higher status" Katara thought out loud.

"Yeah. Something like that" Zuko smirked behind his mask deciding that he won't tell her exactly how much higher his status was.

"But I've noticed that you're a feisty one so I'm guessing you won't sit still while I kidnap you?" Zuko asked not really expecting answer but he did get one.

Katara eyed him like he had lost a screw from his head "Can you even ask me that?"

Zuko merely shrugged "I'm just trying to make it easier on you"

Katara's eyes widened and that's when she noticed for the first time during their fight that he had been holding back the entire time. Even when he threw the daggers at her to pin her to the ground he didn't nick her flesh not even just a little and at that point she was at his mercy. In fact the _only_ injured place she had were the soles of her feet which he burned to trip her and even those weren't so bad. They were just a little sore from the burning sensation.

If he was truly as strong as she thought he was he could have easily taken her out the moment he walked in her home. He didn't have to make that many noises to get in it was almost as if he _wanted_ her to hear him come in so she could defend herself 'So he wanted a fair fight huh? Or rather an honorable fight' she smiled 'and there I thought all fire nation people are scum bags but this guy's proved me wrong. He's different from them'

Zuko saw her smile and wondered if she thought he was pathetic like everyone else thought of him.

With a little difficulty Katara raised her head somewhat and looked in her capturer's eyes "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked sincerely.

The assassin didn't know how to answer that because even he didn't know the answer to that so instead he ignored her question and hit her head hard enough for her to lose consciousness than he picked up her limp body, placed her gently in is car and drove off towards his apartment. Thankfully nobody was outside at that hour so he had nothing to drive into. Well nothing but walls and shops.

**Please review 'cause that's what keeps me going lolz**


End file.
